1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to brushless electric motors and more particularly to a compact, small in size, powerful electric motor which has an internal controller which can be used to drive a vehicle, such as a bicycle.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Although the electric motor of the present invention has been found to have particular utility in conjunction with an electrically operated bicycle, the motor is also deemed to have utility in other environments such as operating of a scooter and even other environments that are unknown to the inventor at this particular time.
Electric motors have been used in the past to operate a bicycle electrically. The electric motors of the prior art have been rather large in size and are of relatively heavy weight. It is desirable to have the electric motor be as small as possible and also to have the motor be as light in weight as possible to thereby keep the overall weight of the bicycle as low as possible. Also, electric motors of bicycles of the prior art have exposed internal components. Bicycles are frequently ridden through adverse weather conditions which can result in water and foreign material, such as mud, contaminating the internal components of the electric motor.
Electric motors require the use of an electronic controller which control the different speeds that the motor is operated. In the past, it has been common to use a controller that is mounted separate from the motor. Additionally, such prior art motors have the problem of overheating. Once the motor is overheated, it is necessary to shut down the motor for a given period of time before reoperation can begin. This means that if the motor is mounted on a bicycle, the only way the bicycle can be operated is manually when the motor is overheated.
Additionally, it is normally desirable to use a planetary gear system in conjunction with the electric motor. The function of the planetary gear system is to gear down the output shaft of the motor to the driving wheel of the bicycle so as to keep the driving wheel operating within a desirable range of revolutions per minute. In the past, in conjunction with bicycles, the planetary gear system is mounted separate from the motor.